Aspects of the invention can relate to a manufacturing method of a liquid crystal substrate and a manufacturing device of a liquid crystal substrate. Particularly, the invention can relate to a manufacturing method of a liquid crystal substrate and a manufacturing device of a liquid crystal substrate which can improve the yield.
Related art methods apply an orientation film ink to a substrate by an ink jet method and then form an orientation film on the substrate, to manufacture a liquid crystal substrate. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H10-197873. FIG. 5 is a plane view explaining the related art manufacturing method of a liquid crystal substrate. FIG. 6 is a cross sectional view cut along the line X-X′ shown in FIG. 5.
A pallet 20 is formed with housing units 211 through 2125 in matrix form. In these housing units 211 through 2125, the substrates 301 through 3025 are respectively housed in a positioned state. An ink jet head 40 is formed movably on the pallet 20, and the orientation film ink 50 is discharged to the substrates 301 through 3025 by the ink jet method.
In the above-described configuration, the substrates 301 through 3025 are housed in the housing units 211 through 2125 of the pallet 20. Next, the ink jet head 40 is movably controlled, and sequentially discharges an orientation film ink 50 to the substrates 301 through 3025. Therefore, to the respective substrates 301 through 3025, the orientation film ink 50 can be applied. Next, the orientation film ink 50 respectively applied to the substrates 301 through 3025 is dried, and then, on the substrates 301 through 3025, the orientation film is formed. After the substrates 301 through 3025 are dried, they become liquid crystal substrates.
Incidentally, as described in FIG. 5, in the housing units 211 through 2125, as the substrates 301 through 3025 is in a positioned state orderly in the central part of the housing units 211 through 2125 as described in the figure, the orientation film ink 50 is applied to the normal position of the substrates 301 through 3025.
However, due to minute space between the housing units 211 through 2125 and the substrates 301 through 3025, as described in FIG. 7, compared to the standard arrangement position (dashed line), there are cases that the substrates 301 through 3025 are arranged offset to right and left, top and bottom, and sideways. Here, the orientation film ink 50 is designed to be applied to the predetermined applying region (inside the dashed line). Therefore, in these cases, the orientation film ink 50 will not be applied accurately to the predetermined applying region of the substrates 301 through 3025, and caused a problem of poor yield.